Misery's Company
by RiotAct
Summary: Misery is miserable. Living on the streets stealing for a living, she meets Pie Eater. Pie Eater offers her stability which pushes Misery away. Can they overcome their obstacles to make things work? Ugh my summarys stink Casting Call inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So if you've never met be before, I'm Riot. There is an open casting call for this story, and I'm gonna warn you it's going to be angsty, with mature content. BUT! There will be a happy ending. Everyone loves those. So give it a shot, I know Pie Eater isn't big with a lot of you girls but hey give the fella a chance. Oh and if you're new, give me a chance too. I'm cool. I promise. -A/N**

**Manhattan, NYC 1899**

"Hey you! Miss! Get back here! That little ruffian stole my watch!" Misery pressed on harder, making her legs pump as fast as she could, clutching that watch like it was a bar of gold. Bennigan would hurt her if she didn't bring anything home, and the pickings had been bad. Then she saw a golden opportunity.

Apparently the Newsies of New York City had won their battle against Pulitzer and were thronging in front of his building, dancing and leaping for joy. Misery took off her black derby hat with the small red feather she was so proud of using to decorate it, and blended right in with all the kids.

Laughing to herself, she was swept up in the crowd of kids and found many of them not guarding their pockets very well. So easy it was to dip here and there, slide the coins out of their pockets. Everyone was packed in like sardines, watching a carriage carry an arrogant looking boy sitting across from Tedddy Roosevelt.

Then there was a huge roar when a tall boy with a handkerchief around neck along with a cowboy hat was carried outside on other boys shoulders. Misery slid her fingers along the side of a girl's dress pocket and was startled when someone suddenly grabbed her hand.

Looking up, she saw a tall boy with brown hair, and brown eyes, a red handkerchief around his neck, wearing a yellow shirt. His brown suspenders hung at his sides. Misery tried wrenching out of his grip, but he was at least a foot taller than her, and had some muscle hidden underneath his baggy, patched clothing.

Misery didn't say anything as the boy dragged her through the crowd and into an alleyway where he trapped her against a wall. She was so tired she didn't even care if he hit her, even if he killed her. A part of her hoped that he would so that she wouldn't have to go back to Bennigan's and hell.

The boy's hand shot out, the one not holding her wrist in a death grip, and shook her pocket which now jangled with stolen money.

"You have the balls to steal from working class kids on a day like this?" Misery just stared at him, her eyes dead and waited for the blow to fall. The only thing that roused her was the kid starting to take away her loot. Then she did something that she never did, that shamed her beyond belief. She begged.

"Please mister, he'll kill me if I don't bring him anything tonight. I'm so sorry mister, I won't take anymore from those kids, just please don't take my loot. You have no idea." Misery was horrified to hear tears choking her throat and filling her eyes as she scrambled with him, grabbing his hands and trying to stuff as much money as she could back into her own pockets. It took her a minute to realize that he had stopped and was staring at her, mouth agape. Misery riffled through the trash on the ground, on her hands and knees making sure she could find every last coin that may have gotten lost in the scuffle.

"God you're pathetic," the boy said, turning to walk away. Misery rose to her feet, and clamped her derby hat back onto her coppery hair and gave him the finger. Unfortunately he chose just that moment to turn back around to look at her. Misery was angry now, now she wanted to fight. This boy had roused something inside her for once that pushed past her deadened core and she was all bristled up like an alley cat as he walked back towards her.

"You want to fight little girl? I don't fight girls." Misery took her brass-knuckles out of her back pocket and waved him on, a grin lighting her narrow, dirty face.

"Thats right fucker, you want to call me pathetic? You don't shit about me, you...don't...know...SHIT!" Misery swung when he was in range, but the boy was taller and quicker as he proved by dodging to the right, a shocked look on his face.

"You actually swung at me. You ACTUALLY want to fight me?"

"I'm not scared of you, I've fought bigger men than a boy like you. C'mon tough man show me what you're made of." The boy held his hands up as Misery advanced, practically foaming at the mouth. Anger and pain was all she knew, and she was going to dole some out to this sucker. Taking another swing, the boy dodged again.

"You lead too much with your feet. You take a step with your right foot when you're going to hit with your right hand. Too easy to read." Misery ground her teeth and charged the boy, head-butting him, which cannoned the boy onto his back, Misery landing on top of him. Misery started trying to hit him wherever she could, but the boy grabbed her hands and held her still.

"Let me go!" Misery squirmed and tried biting the boy's hands, but he held them high over her head at an awkward angle.

"I'll just bite your fucking face off if you don't let me go!" The boy sat up as best he could and still restraining looked into her hazel eyes. They were an animal's eyes,feral, haunted, abandoned. Something twisted in his gut and he he waited for her to stop moving and kicking.

"I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to try to fight me anymore. I'm not fighting with a little girl who leads with her right foot and shows her every move. The knuckles are a nice touch, I bet that scares some of them, but you don't scare me." The boy let her hands go, and Misery leapt off of him, rubbing her wrists.

"I'm sixteen you son of a bitch, not a little girl," she said grudgingly. The boy stood up and began wiping refuse off of his back. Waving a hand at her he suddenly broke out into a smile that turned his ordinary face quite handsome.

"You are a feisty one, I'll give you that. What's your name kid?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Misery spat but was astonished to see the kid's face go serious as he contemplated her, stuffing her pockets with the loot that had fallen out during their scuffle.

"Yeah actually I would like to know," he said quietly. Misery bared her teeth then stomped her foot and spat on the ground.

"Misery O'Fallon." She saw the boy form her name on his lips and smile and right before she turned to run away she heard him say, "Nice to meet you, I'm Pie Eater." Misery snorted in laughter as she ran down the alley. Pie Eater. What a stupid name. Lots of the unwanted, abandoned kids had nicknames instead of using their given names. They saved that for someone or something special.

Misery put the boy out of her mind as she concentrated on a lie to get out of a beating she was going to get for being late, again. Lord the day just couldn't get any worse.

**A/N - Okay so short chapter, but the rest will be longer. Open Casting Call, gimme your characters, their features, quirks, personalities and if you want them paired up with someone let me know or I can make someone random. Remember, first come first serve. I will try to do your character's justice. PLEASE REVIEW i'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! -A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - There's still an open casting call for this story! Send me your character's if you read this and want to be in it!. Oh yeah and please review. Thanks :)**

Misery pawed through her pockets and was satisfied with the take she had gotten today. Hopefully Bennigan would be as well. Misery scurried back to the Five Points as fast as her little legs could carry her. She wasn't very tall, standing at just under five feet.

She got a dirty look from a Five Points newsie, a tall brawny lad, so she showed him her brassknuckles and her teeth and kept walking as fast as she could. Turning down a dark alleyway, she stopped at a green door and knocked three times in rapid succession, looking around dutifully the whole time.

A little window slid open and two blue eyes laced with red glowered down at her. Misery just waited patiently for Bennigan to be sure she was alone. When she heard the door open, she walked inside, wary for any abuse.

She was lucky, apparently Bennigan was having one of his rare jolly drunken times. He clapped her on the back when she emptied her pocket on the table in front of him. He also slid three coins her way, and she thanked him profusely while backing away facing him the whole time.

Once safely out of the kitchen, she went upstairs to the room where Bennigan had seven pallets laid out on the floor. Going to hers, she put her coins inside her mattress and heard the clinking of the rest, safe for now. It was hot and stuffy upstairs, and she opened the two windows to let in some fresh air. It reeked of cigarettes as well.

Then she made her rounds, checking on the smaller children who were wiped out from walking all day, lying on their pallets. A couple of times she had found dead ones so now she always checked, laying a finger to the thick jugular vein on the side of their necks.

Three out of the four younger children were home. She went to the first one, Mouse, a quiet, shy girl of seven who had been abandoned by her parents. Laying a finger on the girl's skinny neck she felt a pulse and the little girl opened her violet eyes with a gentle smile that Misery returned as nicely as possible. It was her job as the oldest girl to care for the younger ones and cook and clean.

"Go back to sleep Mouse, I was just checking." Mouse closed her tired eyes gratefully and drifted off to sleep again. Misery checked her arms and legs for any infected cuts and only found one huge bruise on her upper arm. She must not have brought home enough loot.

Then Misery moved onto the next one, a little boy of about eight named Tumbler who would have a permanent limp from the beating Bennigan gave him one time. His parents had sold him to Bennigan. Apparently the indentured servant thing was big where they came from. When she took his pulse, she held her breath for she didn't feel anything for a few seconds. Then it came abruptly, steady and true. He was fast asleep, his shaggy brown hair in his eyes.

Misery went on to the last of the three up here, a ten year old boy named Twitch. His red hair and freckles on his pale face always made Misery smile. He was awake when she leaned over him, just lying on his pallet, his gray eyes open and staring.

"Hey are you okay?" Twitch nodded and she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard before standing up. There was another little girl, who was twelve named Pepper who wasn't home yet. Misery was getting worried. The other two she didn't care about because they were teenagers and could take care of themselves. Besides it was bad enough with Mac acting second in charge since he was the oldest at eighteen. The second older boy was Misery's age, and Icey wasn't a very nice human being to be around. He scared her something awful. There was nothing, no emotion in his dull brown eyes.

"MISERY! Get your skinny butt down here and start supper! I want all those brats fed goddammit." Misery closed her eyes and murmured a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening as she left the small room and it's stuffiness and stench of unwashed bodies. At least Bennigan wasn't interested in any of them sexually. He had tried something when Misery was fifteen but she was his best earner, and she had told him she'd stab him in his sleep. That was the last time anything like that had ever happened, although she caught him watching her thoughtfully sometimes. Those were the times she ran out the door as fast as she could with some excuse tossed behind her.

Clattering down the steps, she hitched up her suspenders and paused to hold her stomach. She had lost weight recently and her clothes hung on her skinny frame. She had no idea why Bennigan would want a skinny piece of rope like her. When she reached the kitchen, he snorted and muttered. She kept him always in the corner of her eyes, sitting at the table with a bottle of whisky, his black and gray hair disheveled, cheeks and chin dark with unshaven hair.

Grabbing the flour, she whipped up some biscuits, and then went ahead and made what they usually ate, soup with whatever vegetables and meat she could steal off of the vendor's carts. Tonight was rabbit with spinach. She was pretty sure the kids were going to hate it, but they would suck it all down and eat her biscuits because they were starving.

The door slammed open and Mac and Icey came running in, holding Pepper who hung limply in Mac's arms, her head supported by Icey. Misery tossed the wooden spoon she had been stirring the soup with, and slammed the pot's lid down.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked sharply as she grabbed Pepper's wrist and felt for a pulse. Mac's green eyes turned towards her, completely shocked as she had spoken first instead of Bennigan. When he looked at Bennigan, he just grunted.

"We found her like this in an alley nearby. Her dress...it's all ripped and bloody. She had nothing on her. Everything she probably stole got taken away." Bennigan swore and shook his head.

"Don't even think about making her sleep outside Bennigan," Misery said boldly. Bennigan's eyes sharpened and focused on her, and he slammed the whisky bottle onto the table and stood up. Shit.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, thank you very much you mouthy piece of baggage! Watch you don't get slapped across that mouth of yours. Put her upstairs. She'll just have to earn in the morning when she wakes up out of this...state." Misery grunted in acceptance, and continued watching Mac and Icey carry Pepper up the stairs.

"Thank you," she shot in Bennigan's direction. The older man shook his head at her and picked a newspaper up from the table where he sat. Misery called for everyone to come downstairs, and they ate the soup in near silence.

Once they were done, she had Mouse and Twitch wash the dishes, threatening to crack them a good one across the knuckles with her spoon. Both children just gave her knowing smiles, and she cursed them for they both knew she would never hurt any of them. Grabbing a bowl of water and a rag, she went upstairs to tend to Pepper.

The girl lay on her pallet, unmoving. Misery checked her pulse, then drew off the girl's ruined dress. There was blood on the girl's thighs and Misery closed her eyes briefly. God had not been kind to this child tonight.

Muttering under her breath, she began gently washing the girl, lifting each limb to make sure she got her completely clean. Then she put a shift over the girl's head, and drew it down her body.

Pepper woke up halfway through, and began fighting Misery blindly. Misery had to pin her to the ground and slap her gently for the girl to stop struggling. Once Pepper realized she was in Misery's arms, she began crying uncontrollably, holding onto Misery tightly.

"I'm so sorry Pepper...I wish this hadn't of happened to you. Bennigan still wants you out tomorrow to steal so you have to rest up good tonight. I'm going to try to get you some of his laudanum so you can sleep without nightmares. Just stay here." Misery went downstairs, leaving Pepper to sob brokenly on her pallet.

Going outside, she sat on the little front step to their place, and lit a cigarette. She couldn't believe someone had done that to such a gentle, little girl. Furious, she punched the brick wall near her three or four times, scraping her knuckles and making one bleed.

When she was done with her cigarette, she flicked the burning end away from her and went back inside. Bennigan had gone to bed, which was lucky for her. She knew he kept the medical things in the kitchen, and she rummaged through the drawers and got even more lucky. A bottle of laudanum, perfect.

Going upstairs, she saw a couple of the younger kids sitting near Pepper. After telling them to go to bed, Misery produced the bottle and a spoon. Giving Pepper one spoonful, she waited for it to take affect, holding onto to one of Pepper's bruised hands. The girl had definitely tried to fight back. Misery would make sure to give her one of her switchblades in the morning.

After a little while, the girl's eyes closed, and she finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Misery took a large breath and exhaled. Everyone was in bed, they had to get up early to start their day. Misery got up and went to her own pallet. Laying down, she closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. That always helped her to fall asleep. Luckily it wasn't that hot up there tonight. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

"Get up! Get up!" Misery was awakened by a hand roughly shaking her shoulder. Icey looked down at her with his dead eyes, and she sat up, scrubbing a hand through her hair. She hadn't even bothered to get undressed, so she just stood up and yawned. Mac was already up and gone. Now she went around and woke up the younger children, a little more gently than Icey had done to her.

They got up with their usual complaints and grumbling. Pepper sat up on her own, her gray eyes haunted. Misery went over to her and helped her stand up and change into a new dress. Then like she had promised herself last night, she pressed a switchblade into the younger girl's hands.

Pepper protested, but Misery insisted, so in the end the girl took the knife and tucked it into a pocket on her dress. Misery gave her a tired, emotionless smile and then they went downstairs to grab a biscuit from last night, each. Then it was out onto the streets for the day.

Misery decided to have Pepper with her, although that made it harder for her to do what she needed to do. But the younger girl was quite stuck to her side, grasping onto her sleeve with timid fingers. At least she was working, Misery noted when they brushed up against a man in the press of people, she saw Pepper's hand slide into his pocket and relieve the man of a few dollars. Now it was her turn.

Misery picked a middle-aged man who was preoccupied with a newspaper. Bumping into him and exchanging apologies, she helped 'right' his clothes, and slipped her hand into his pocket, helping herself to the contents.

Score, she managed to get a few dollars and a pocket watch. Smiling and waving good-bye, she and Pepper walked swiftly down the street, getting lost in the crowd. Misery put her things in a pouch she wore around her neck, that was then tucked into her shirt. It was easier to hold onto your things that way. All the kids did it who worked for Bennigan. He had taught them all well, using an old dressmaker's model covered with a coat, that had tons of little small bells sewn onto the pockets.

Their job had been to get things out of the pockets swiftly, while not making any of them ring. Supper usually depended on succeeding. Misery had proved to be quite adept at thieving, something which was both good and bad. Bennigan would never let her leave as long as she was of use to him.

Misery and Pepper soon found themselves back in Manhattan. Misery warily kept an eye out for the young man she had met the other day, 'Pie Eater'. 'What a ridiculous name', she thought to herself with a smile. They ran into other newsies though, two young boys who she heard call each other 'Boots' and Snipeshooter. Boots was the first African-American newsie she had ever seen, and Snipeshooter was way too young to be smoking a cigar.

Then there was the cripple, Crutchy. Misery had met him awhile back, and stayed remotely friendly with him. Deep down she felt bad for him and another newsie she had seen, named Kid Blink, who had only one eye.

Misery kept going on into the evening, her and Pepper taking turns stealing from people. They had a few close calls, and she felt bad making Pepper run when she must be sore, but it couldn't be helped. Gasping for breath, they hid down an alleyway from one man who chased them, after out-running him.

Pressed against the brick-wall of the tenement behind them, Misery breathed through her nose and instructed Pepper to do the same. They watched the man pound by on the sidewalk, and relaxed into the shadows of the lengthening evening.

"Thank God," Pepper said softly, brushing a lock of her brown hair out of a gray eye. Misery flashed her a smile, then froze as a tall shadow fell across them. Someone was there.

"Didn't I tell you not to steal around here anymore?" Oh. Christ. It was that boy, Pie-Eater. Misery rolled her eyes and pushed away from the brick-wall. Taking Pepper's hand, she tried to brush past him, but he grabbed Pepper's sleeve. Pepper cried out in shock, and Misery whirled around, her switchblade out.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she spat out in a low, menacing voice. Pie-Eater held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, while speaking slowly and calmly.

"I'm sorry Misery, I didn't hurt her I promise."

"She's had enough hurt to last her a lifetime so you better not have." Misery cooly put her knife away and regarded the boy with an unfriendly air.

"Oh yeah, I steal wherever I want, get used to it. You don't own the city." She saw Pie-Eater's brown eyes harden, and his jaw clench. Misery sighed and cocked her hip, putting a hand onto it.

"Listen, I don't do this because I WANT to, neither does she," she said, jerking a thumb towards where Pepper cowered near a wall. Pie-Eater looked at her with an uncomprehending glance, and she sighed more loudly this time.

"I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you, but there's this man, and he makes us steal for him. If we try to runaway he hires one of the Five Points gangs to hunt us down and bring us back. I've seen it happen. So that's why we do it. Plus he won't feed us if we come home with nothing. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

This time when Pie-Eater's eyes met her own hazel ones, they were sad. Misery pressed her lips together. She hated it when someone pitied her, it pissed her off. Crossing her arms, she watched as Pie-Eater moved to one side and motioned them out of the alleyway. Taking Pepper's hand, she swept passed him, her head held high.

"Misery," she heard him say softly when she had taken a couple more steps. Turning, Misery waited impatiently as the boy seemed to struggle with coming up with something to say. Then his shoulder's sunk down and he looked at the ground.

"Just...take care of yourself." Misery blinked, then shaking her head, continued on with Pepper. The night was young and they needed more money before they could go home and eat, and no one was going to earn it for them. She soon put Pie-Eater out of her mind for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hopefully I'll get some of my old readers back and some new ones as well. Welcome guys! Kick back, take a chair, get comfy because I'm not letting you leave. *evil grin* -A/N**

**PS- I don't own Miles or Siren, they are owned by missfervent, and I also don't own Candy she is owned by DiamondsrBlue (sorry I didn't type it out your way but this is easier). Also I added some stuff to your character, hope you don't mind. If you do let me know and I'll change it.**

**SILVERSHOES17 YOU WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**

Misery leaned against a wall in Manhattan and watched a group of girls fighting with Jack. Apparently they wanted the chance to be newsies, but he wasn't so sure. Lighting a cigarette she smirked as the tallest, a girl with hair so blonde it was almost silver got into Jack's face. Jack flung his arms up in the air and then crossed his them, and cocked his head, assuming his thinking posture.

After what seemed like a few tense moments he finally gestured down the street to where Misery was standing, and she hurriedly ducked behind the wall of the run-down building. Peeking out she saw the silvery-haired girl give it a once-over with narrowed eyes before spitting into her hand and shaking with Jack.

The troop of girls came down the street towards Misery's building, so she walked out of the side street she was hiding in and ambled past them towards where Jack stood, his face a mask of perplexity.

"Something the matter Cowboy?" Jack pointed after the departing girls.

"They want to be newsies. I mean...GIRL newsies?"

"Ah don't be such a stick in the mud. Plenty of the other boroughs are letting girls join up." Jack looked doubtful then blanched.

"Oh my GOD when Spot finds out..." Misery laughed and punched Jack on the arm gently. Then her body tensed up as Pie Eater came out of the lodging house and walked towards them.

Jack noticed and a look of concern came onto his face. Most of the boys knew who Misery was and that her hunting grounds included Manhattan. Jack really didn't have a problem with it because she never blabbed her mouth to the coppers if she got caught and very seldom did she get caught at that.

The guys all knew she was damaged goods, meaning not someone to go after for the girlfriend department. A few had tried and had nearly gotten fingers bitten off for their efforts, so she was sort of treated as a kid sister by the fellas.

"Hey Jack, Hi Misery," Pie Eater greeted them as he came to a stop alongside Jack. Misery looked down at the ground and stuck her hands into her pockets, glowering. Who did this guy think he was? She'd made it clear she wasn't interested hadn't she? Looking up she saw both boys studying her and it made her mad.

"What?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Pie Eater laughed. He ACTUALLY laughed at her. Misery's hazel eyes widened as he put a hand to his stomach and continued laughing. Jack began to look worried. Misery thought Pie Eater had broken something in his head.

"Are you ALWAYS this angry? Don't you get tired of it? There's more to life y'know." Pie Eater wiped a tear out of his eye and huffed out a deep breath, a smirk on his face. Misery's body immediately leapt to be defensive but her mind was processing his words. Did she like her life? No, she hated it. But what choice did she have. Bennigan would send some hooligans out to find her if she disappeared. She had tried running away once and a broken arm had convinced her not to do it again.

"Yes I'm always angry. Just varying degrees, so piss off pie-boy." Jack shot a glance at Pie Eater, who's jaw had firmed and his shoulders squared. Jack put a hand onto Pie Eater's shoulder, and pulling him aside, she saw him whispering into Pie Eater's ear. Pie Eater was shaking his head, listening, but his eyes never left Misery's.

Jack finally threw up his hands, waved to Misery and went into the lodging house. Pie Eater stood staring at Misery until she flipped him off and started walking away. After a few paces, she heard someone following her.

'Oh for GOD'S sakes he better not be tailing me' she growled in her head furiously. Stepping behind a building, she looked out at the girl newsies, who were busy cleaning out the building Jack had showed them. They all looked like easy marks, Misery decided to try one girl who stood off on her own.

The girl looked young, she was dressed in a form fitting gray dress that showed off her striking gray eyes. She didn't look like she belonged with the girl newsies, her clothes were too nice for that. Misery decided she was new. Long black hair flowed to the girl's waist and Misery only thought that it would be something to pull if the girl fought.

"Looking for an easy mark?" The voice in her ear startled her, and she whipped around, leaning against the wall, holding a hand to her chest. Pie Eater stood next to her, his arms crossed over his chest, face disapproving.

"So what if I am?"

"None of the newsies, Misery. I won't let you steal from any of them."

"I don't! Besides, she looks new, and soft. It'll toughen her up."

"Candy cares for the younger children. She helps Kloppman out quite a bit. You definitely may not steal or beat on her." Misery snorted with laughter and covered her mouth to smother the giggles.

"Candy? Her name is Candy? Why 'cuz she's so sweet? Are you sweet on her Pie Boy?" Pie Eater didn't change his stance but his eyes had a weird expression in them. Putting his arms out, he entrapped her against the side of the building, putting his face close to hers.

"No Misery. I am not sweet on Candy." Misery was frozen. All she could think of was fight or flight. Ducking, she tried to get under Pie Eater's arm but he caught her neatly around the waist. Punching his chest didn't have any effect either. Panicked, Misery bit him on the arm. He swore but didn't let her go.

"Misery! Misery stop fighting me I'm not going to hurt you!" A hand got loose and he knocked her bowler hat off, and started stroking her hair. Misery collapsed against him, shaking, ashamed of the tears that were coming out of her eyes, and the terror she felt at not being able to defend herself like she normally could.

Pie Eater held her until she stopped shaking, and then he stepped away and dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. Bending down to pick up her hat, she slapped it back on and snatched the handkerchief with a scowl.

"What the FUCK was that?" she spat. Pie Eater's eyes were sad and apologetic as he stood there, watching her wipe off her tears.

"Have you ever been hugged before? Shown any sign of affection?" Misery threw his handkerchief at him and shook her head 'no'.

"I don't want any either. You stay away from me!"

"Misery," Pie Eater started walking forward, and she took out her switchblade, flicking it open expertly. Pie Eater held up his hands but didn't stop walking. He came straight to the blade, and Misery felt it poke his stomach.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Misery held the switchblade up and away from him, her face twisted with emotion. Pie Eater smiled at her and shook his head. Reaching up he took the switchblade away from her and pulled her into another embrace.

Misery didn't fight him this time, she just stood stiffly in the circle of his arms. Hugging. Who needed it anyway? She barely realized that she had softened her stance and was leaning into him. Pulling away, she broke the embrace, shaking her head.

"What do you want from me? I'm not a normal girl, I'll never be normal. I can't give you what you want from whatever it is you want," she finished lamely. Pie Eater stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at her, his brown eyes smiling. Shrugging he walked past her after tapping her on the top of the head.

"I just wanted to give you a hug, Misery. I didn't think you get many. Don't rob Candy either by the way." Then he left the alleyway and started walking down the street towards the lodging house.

Misery darted after him, watching him from behind a wall. She was so confused. What the Hell kind of game was this boy playing? Usually most boys just tried to grope and grab and force kisses on you if they were sweet on you.

But he gave her a hug and walked away? Misery made a frustrated sound in her throat and turned. Time to go back to work.

Walking down the street she saw a pair who made her stop and pause. The girl was beautiful with light brown hair that fell to about her shoulders, and hazel eyes that drew you in. She was standing on the sidewalk singing, dressed in black canvas trousers, a dark red coulter shirt and a gray blazer that had seen better days. Many men were already gathered around her, dropping money into a hat.

Misery could see her strategy. She was about fifteen but used both her youthful innocence and blossoming womanhood to lure the men in. Misery was impressed. So she hung around, listening to the girl sing, and watching the money fall into the tattered hat on the sidewalk. The pale light of afternoon shown down almost like light on a stage.

Misery figured she had nothing better to do but wait until it got dark and the girl walked home with all that money. Slumping down onto the sidewalk, she leaned against a barrel so that the girl wouldn't notice her. What to do about Pie Eater? The question stumped her and frightened her. She cast an eye about to where the newsgirls had put up a makeshift sign that read 'Duane Street Girl's Lodging'. That was fast. Some of the girls were sitting on the stoop and she noticed some of the boys from down the street were drifting over to talk to the new oddities.

Misery watched the flirting, and talking and felt that familiar tug of war begin with herself. She wanted what other girls had, she wanted a boy to like her. But because of things that happened to her...unpleasant things, she couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to get intimate with a boy. She wasn't into girls. She had known some girls who were like that, which was okay to her, but she was just scared of love in general.

It was easy for her to show bits of tenderness to the younger children who worked for Bennigan. They needed it, they deserved it. They were broken like her. Misery dug a cigarette out of her vest pocket and sighed as she lit it with a match. A happy life with a family and all that just wasn't in her future. She was resigned to that and she was only seventeen.

Misery smoked her cigarette and noticed that the sun had gone down and the girl was wrapping up shop. She brushed her slightly wavy brown hair behind one ear and bent down to pick up the hat. Misery noticed a man who was bent on engaging her in conversation. The girl smiled and batted her eyelashes, then allowed him to kiss her on the cheek.

Misery's eyes narrowed as she saw the girl's hand slide down his chest and into the pocket of his vest, then retreat with something. The man had no idea. He left with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Misery stood up and followed the girl as she walked down the street.

Misery followed at a distance, keeping the girl in her sights as she bobbed and weaved through the crowded streets. It was hard, as the girl was very thin and could squeeze through gaps in people easily. Misery thought she was pretty skinny, but she had to push and shove some people.

The girl turned down an alleyway next to a dance hall joint that Misery knew the newsies frequented.

Misery turned down the same alley and was confronted with the girl standing in the way, a knife an inch from her face. The girl was smiling and it wasn't a very nice smile. Misery just grinned back and pulled out her own knife.

"So that's how you want it to go then?" The girl had an accent, it sounded French and was very thick. Misery just waved her on, letting her eyes drift to the hat clutched in the girl's hand then back to her face as a message.

In turn, the girl's eyes drifted beyond Misery and suddenly an arm was yolked around her neck. Misery struggled, biting and thrashing about with her knife, but the person held her securely. She felt the person chuckle, it ran up her back, and she knew that it was a man.

"Trouble, Siren?" The girl sheathed her knife into somewhere and shook her head, walking around Misery with a discerning eye.

"Of course not ma mer, of course not. She IS a scruffy little street urchin isn't she?"

"I'm older than you, kid!" Misery spat.

"Older but not wiser!" The male holding her quipped. That was it. Misery lifted her foot and nailed him in his privates. The man let go instantly, and the girl, Siren had her knife back out as Misery broke free and laughed at the man writhing on the ground.

"What did you do to Miles you bitch!" Misery looked down at the tall young man lying on the ground and shrugged. He was struggling to his feet now and she could see that his hair was such a dark brown that it could pass for black. It was cropped rather close to his head. His rust colored eyes were full of pain and anger, and his strong jaw was squared.

He was dressed in a dark green gambler's shirt, with suspenders handing by his sides. The top couple of buttons were undone on his shirt and the sleeves were rolled up. Since it was nearing summer but still cool, he had a long sleeved thermal shirt underneath. He wore solid brogan shoes and railhead pants.

"Miles, ma mer, are you okay?" The girl rushed to his side, still clutching her knife and the hat, Misery noted sourly. The young man, who looked to be about nineteen brushed her off and gave her an infectious smile.

"I'm okay, it's nothing, I promise. Just a love tap." Misery raised an eyebrow and then looked at the pair.

"So now what? Obviously neither of you REALLY want to get into a knife fight do ya? Or I mean do ya? I guess I can't really condone that..."

"RAH! SHUT UP! Jesus you talk too much." The young man, Miles, looked offended but he had such an expressive face that Misery couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You're right I don't feel like getting into a knife fight. I picked the wrong mark is all. Can we just let it go? I've had a rough day."

"Oh so we're supposed to just feel sorry for you? You hurt Miles!" Siren's name may have been apt for her singing and beauty, but her tongue could cut strips off of leather. Miles waggled his eyebrows at Misery and opened his mouth to talk, but someone cut him off.

"Something wrong?" Misery froze at the voice. That damn Pie Eater had followed her. Walking down the alleyway with his loose-legged swagger, he had a crooked smile on his face, hands in his pockets.

"Every thing's fine, just let me handle it," Misery said through gritted teeth. Pie Eater's dark eyes took in the knives and Miles still wincing in pain. Then he smiled and slung an arm around Misery's shoulders.

"Ah c'mon Siren she didn't know who you or Miles are. These two are square with us and with Conlon." Pie Eater added the last as an extra push to his threat and Misery made a face.

"I'm not scared of Spot and you know it."

"I am!" Miles said cheerfully. Siren and Misery glared at each other, and then Misery spit into her hand and held it out to Siren.

"Any girl willing to face off with me is fine by me." Siren looked down at Misery's hand distastefully, then glanced at Miles and Pie Eater who both gave her subtle nods. Spitting into her own hand, they shook forcefully.

"I have to get ready for Medda's show. Are you coming with me Miles or do you have to go back to Vinegar Hill?" Miles smiled at Siren and gave her a smile that was only for her.

"No, I'm taking the night off to watch you perform. You should both come, she's magnificent!" Misery saw Siren preening with the glowing endorsement, but also noticed that she was darting glances at Miles and blushing.

"No, maybe some other night, I have to get back..."

"Why not? We'd love to." Misery stared in shock at Pie Eater as he grabbed the hand she hadn't spit into and held on.

"Are you crazy? Bennigan will think I've run away, he'll send people, I have to be home by a certain time! He'll kill me!." The last part was said in a half-sob, and Misery hung her head. Pie Eater lifted her chin and with a thumb wiped some tears away.

"Let's have some fun Misery. I bet you never have fun. You're too young to be living like this. When you work hard, you get to play hard. I'll get you home." With that, Misery found herself being dragged into Medda's by one persistent newsie.

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**SilverShoes17 - Oh my gosh I didn't see this until after the review. I'll put your character in the next chapter I promise! Please keep reading, thank you for the character.**

**missfervent - yay two new stories! I'll use your characters in both of them if that's okay. I hope I did them justice. Thanks for the luck I'll need it writing about Pie Eater! NOBODY probably reads this *laughs***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I don't know if anyone's reading this, but if you are, here's an update! -A/N**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Misery tried to get Pie Eater's hand off of her wrist with all her might, but he had clamped down tightly. They entered Medda's and Misery yanked a pocket watch she had stolen earlier that day and looked at the time.

"Jesus the time! I have to go, I have to go NOW!" Pie Eater just shook his head with a stubborn scowl on his normally open, friendly face and yanked her along. They finally stopped at a table and a girl walked up with light brown hair that fell past her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Wow Pie Eater you're here with a girl? I've only seen ya with the fellas!" Misery did a double-take at her statement not sure if she was supposed to take it the way it sounded. Pie Eater just laughed as if he was used to her sharp tongue.

"Heya Dolly, can you get us a couple of beers?" Dolly nodded then looked Misery over with a disparaging eye.

"Break his heart and I'll break your face," the unusually short girl said. Misery leapt to her feet and would have pulled her knife if Pie Eater hadn't corralled her and yanked her onto his lap.

"Thanks Dolly. Run along now wouldja?" Dolly gave Pie Eater a wink and a smile, then pointed at Misery and gave her the stink eye. Misery struggled against Pie Eater's grip, and he stopped her quickly.

"You keep doing that and things are liable to happen since you're wriggling around all over the place." Misery stopped cold and sat very stiffly while he laughed up at her as she balanced on his knee.

"Please let me go home." Pie Eater shook his head.

"How can you even call that place a home? You'd be better off on the street. I could find you a better place no problem."

"What with you?"

"Yeah."

Misery slowly got up off of his knee but he kept her standing in-between his legs, holding on to her wrists gently. Bending down so that her nose almost touched his, she frowned.

"I will never depend on a man for shit after I leave Bennigan. NEVER." They stayed that way for a few moments, and Misery was sure that he was going to kiss her, but he just sat back in his chair and let her move to a seat next to him.

"So you do plan on leaving him?" They stopped talking long enough for Dolly to leave two foaming mugs of dark beer.

"Eventually. I can't stay there forever. But I have to save up enough money to buy me out. Me and the other little kids who are there. I don't care about Mac and Icey. They can deal with it themselves. But the other kids..." Misery trailed off as she saw Pie Eater's expression soften. He leaned over and tucked a strand of her hair behind one ear.

Misery grumbled into her beer and was furious to feel herself blushing. This guy wasn't like the others. She kept waiting for him to turn into a human octopus, hands everywhere, trying to take advantage but he still hadn't.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Misery raised both eyebrows and lifted her mug to take a sip.

"Done what?"

"Touched you without your permission." Misery choked on her beer and Pie Eater slapped her on her back until she sat gasping, lifting a hand for him to stop. Incredulously she stared at him while taking her derby hat off and smoothing a hand over her hair.

"Are you fucking serious? Are you for real? Guys don't usually ask for permission round these parts."

"Well I'm different." Pie Eater took a sip out of his beer calmly and watched her over the rim of his glass with a serious expression in his brown eyes. Misery drained her glass and shook her head.

Signaling Dolly that she wanted another one, she called out "Give me a whiskey too!". Pie Eater frowned at her, and she shrugged.

"Hey if I'm gonna get beaten then I don't want to feel it. It's time to get drunk Mr. Pie Eater. 'Cuz I'm sure as hell going to get my ass whooped tonight." Dolly put a full glass of beer and a smaller glass of whiskey down next to Misery. Misery met her eyes and held out some coins.

"Bring the bottle honey, I've got enough loot to cover it." Dolly's eyes shot to Pie Eater, who nodded and she went and came back.

"Jesus Christ kid, life ain't THAT bad," Dolly remarked as she put the bottle down. Misery lifted an eyebrow and snorted at her.

"You don't even know doll. You don't even know." Misery paid her then set about sucking down the glass of whiskey using the beer as a chaser. Pie Eater just sat there and nursed his own drink, watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"Y'know you can stay with the new newsgirl's if you don't want to go back to your place and get roughed up. I'd really hate to see that happen to you." Misery lit a cigarette with a flick of her wrist and Pie Eater waved away the smoke, his eyes watering a little bit.

"Jesus Christ a newsie who doesn't smoke? I'm in shock. Now why would I stay with those newsgirls? I'm not good at selling papers I'm good at stealing. It's what I know. I've only known you like what, three days? Stop trying to fix me, I'm not worth it." Pie Eater looked at her, his eyes sparking with anger, and Misery drew back surprised.

"Actually you'd be great at it, because you're pretty damn good at lying."

"When the hell did I lie?" Misery poked her face close to his, anger drawing her brows down, the alcohol making her cheeks flush and her speech start to slur.

"When you said you weren't worth fixing. I see a good person beyond all your bullshit." Misery took a slug out of the whiskey bottle, not bothering to use the glass anymore.

"Damn man didn't Jack tell you? I'm broken, fucked up, beyond repair. I don't know why you're wasting your time." Pie Eater shot her a glance, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah he did tell me that, but for some reason I don't believe it. For some reason I think you're worth knowing, and I care about what happens to you. I don't really know why."

Misery had consumed most of the bottle of whisky at this point, and she wobbled as she leaned over and put a hand to Pie Eater's forehead.

"Well it doesn't feel like you have a fever so you can't be delirious. Maybe I just remind you of someone. That could be why you're having such a savior complex. Really I'm just an ordinary girl."

Pie Eater's brown eyes reflected the lights of the stage behind them, but Misery forgot about the music and the raucous noise other kids were making around them, when he held her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger and swiped a thumb over her lower lip gently.

"You don't remind me of anyone but you," he said softly as he slid his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her close enough to kiss.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that alright?" Misery was so bewildered and drunk that she just nodded. Pie Eater kissed her chastely at first, until Misery slid her arms around his neck and made a growling noise in the back of her throat. Pie Eater smiled against her mouth and then kissed her hard, using his tongue to force her mouth open.

Misery could taste the beer on his tongue as he caressed hers with his. She felt a shivery feeling deep in her lower belly and let him keep kissing her, curious to this new sensation. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing a little heavy and Pie Eater leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to go home and get beaten tonight. I don't want you to go home and beaten ANY night. Please stay with the newsgirls?" Misery found that he had pulled her into his lap once more. His kind question and interest in her well-being made Misery draw back. Something black and crusty unfolded in the pit of her stomach and she knew that she was going to ruin this like she did everything.

"I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you want," she said coldly, not meeting his eyes and climbing back into her seat.

"That's not why I asked.."

"Yeah well I bet it's still true isn't it?" Misery looked down at his lap and saw what he was trying to hide and sneered at him, hating herself the entire time.

"I see someone wants to come out to play. See I told you. You're all the same." Pie Eater looked at his hands, which were now cupping his empty mug of beer and saw that his knuckles were white with the strain of not loosing his temper on her.

"That isn't true Misery. I'm trying to show you that." Misery curled her own hands into fists and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Well...Well...You can just stop okay? I don't believe you." Furiously she dashed tears away and stomped away from the table. She only looked back once, to see Pie Eater watching her leave, and she stopped and just had to mouth 'I'm sorry', to him and hope he saw it.

The darkness in her soul made her run outside and punch the wall until her hands were a mess. She needed the pain, needed to feel something she could identify unlike the emotions that Pie Eater was awakening within her. She didn't know what to do with those feelings and she hated it. Misery didn't like feeling out of control, and here she was drunk, with all these unsettled emotions curling around in her stomach making her sick.

Then she was sick, throwing up behind an empty barrel in an alleyway outside of Medda's. Looking at her pocket watch, she groaned when she saw that she was past curfew. The walk to the Points was unsteady and she had her knife out the whole way.

When she wobbled in, Bennigan was waiting for her, his temper stoked by his own alcohol consumption. The beating was brief, he gave her a nice shiner and bruises all up and down her ribs. Wincing and wheezing as she made her way upstairs to go to sleep, she marveled at her stupidity. Here someone had given her an out and she had left him to go back to a man who she knew was going to do her harm.

There had to be something very wrong with that thinking. Misery had watched women her whole life who had taken beatings from their husbands but still stayed to have his babies and cook and clean. What did they get out of it except black eyes and bloody noses?

Collapsing onto her pallet, she remembered that she had taken Bennigan's laudanum the night before for Pepper and she got up once more to rummage near Pepper's pallet. The girl stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake. Misery found the bottle and took a swig.

It came on suddenly, a warm fuzziness that Misery had to admit she enjoyed. Hiding the bottle in her blanket, she lay down once more and let the blackness of sleep claim her.

The next morning she awoke to a myriad of aches and pains. Fumbling around, she found the bottle of laudanum and took two swigs of it. The warmth came and with it the ability to get up and walk down into the kitchen. There was nothing from supper the night before, she was going to have to steal something.

"Perfect start to the day..." Misery muttered as she tucked the bottle of laudanum into a pocket of her large coat and walked out into the packed streets of the Five Points.

Strangely she didn't feel too hungry, and patted the bottle in her pocket. She didn't really abide by using drugs, but hey if it helped her then so be it. It was hard to walk with only one open eye so she ducked into a washerwoman's shop who she knew got into fantastic rows with her husband and asked for some help.

Brigid, the washerwoman, cut above and below her eye to let some of the collected blood under the skin out. Then she slapped a cut of raw meat into Misery's hand and forced her to hold it on her eye for an hour. Then she washed it off and put it back with the things she was going to use to prepare supper.

Misery was finally able to at least open her other eye a fraction so she handed over some precious coins to Brigid for her help and then was on her way, ducking around vendors, people, and the Five Points newsies. They were a tough bunch. Not as tough as Brooklyn, but close.

Misery made her way to Manhattan, where all the rich toff's lived. They were a good haul any day. She actually had a well-dressed gentleman and woman press coins into her hands so she didn't mind that she looked battered to hell. Then she ran into Dolly.

"Damnation girl, what happened to you? Jesus you better get out here before Pie Eater sees your face! Oh man you look awful!"

"Thanks, thanks a lot Dolly." Misery felt tired, and her aching ribs were getting to her she took out the laudanum bottle and took another healthy swallow. Again, blessed fuzziness covered her like a blanket and she smiled at Dolly, who stood looking at her with her arms crossed, brows drawn down. Then Dolly's face took on an expression like a rat cornered by a mouse, and she smiled tentatively.

"Oh hi Pie Eater! How's it going?"

"Misery turn around." Misery shoved the bottle back into her pocket and clenched her fists, feeling all her muscles stiffen.

"No"

"Misery," Damn why did he make his voice so gentle when he talked to her! Misery rebelled, even as he put his hands on her shoulders and turned around. She heard Pie Eater's swears through the laudanum haze and didn't care as he dragged her down the street towards the boys lodging house.

"Damnit Misery I told you not to go home!" Misery just smiled. Pie Eater was a nice boy, but he just had no idea. No...fucking...idea.

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Missfervent** - Thanks for putting my stories on your favorites, I'm glad I got Miles and Siren right. Yeah Pie Eater is trying, but Misery ain't buying yet. Hope you're still reading!


End file.
